


All We Do is Sit in Silence Waiting for a Sign

by kayehmwhy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Love Confession, M/M, Muke - Freeform, luke coming out, midnight drives with muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayehmwhy/pseuds/kayehmwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you, damn it! I’m gay, and I like you."</p><p>Or // Luke needs to tell Michael how he feels, and he needs to do it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do is Sit in Silence Waiting for a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy and ridiculously predictable.

It started out as an idea to go and get mcdonalds at a little past midnight, but then Michael wasn’t tired and Luke wanted coffee and they decided to see where the night took them.  
A road without a sign was present in the rearview mirror and they decided to go check it out, the redhead making a u-turn and Luke was holding on for dear life, because they both knew it wasn’t in their best interest to let him drive, but he won Luke over with a small pout and a promise of the aux cord. 

“So uhh..” the younger mumbled, trying to find something to talk about before he started getting ahead of himself and turned a midnight drive into a love confession. “How’s everything been?” 

The older gave him an incredulous look. “What’s up with you Hemmings?”  
He knew Luke too well, he knew Luke didn’t make ‘friendly conversation’ unless there was something on his mind. The both of them had grown content with the silence that seemed to always take over their conversations, even from the early years of their friendship. It was comforting to the boys.

“Nothins up, just haven’t seen you in a few days,” the blonde mumbled annoyed at himself for being so obvious.

“Well everything’s the same old. Sleep, eat, you.” Luke felt a small flutter in his chest, thankful that the dark winter skies were hiding his blush. He chose not to respond for a few minutes before he let out a shiver.

“Will you roll up your damn window it’s like negative fifty degrees outside,” he whined.

“Yeah, and i’m still hot,” the older responded with a smirk. “There’s a jacket in the back if you want it.” Luke’s cheeks flushed once again, mixed with the rosy tint from the cold air. He reached back to look for it and he could have sworn he felt a light tap on his butt, but he brushed it off, thinking it was all in his head. He felt around in the dark before he felt the fabric, and pulled it up with him taking a look at the letterman jacket from their high school.  
He slipped it on his shoulders, and it was a little big but it kept him warm, so he didn’t complain. 

“So do you know where we are?” the younger laughed a little, opening his phone to change the song playing from Michael’s beat up speakers.

“Nope, not a clue.”  
Luke looked around for anything he could see, and sure enough there were some faint street lights a few miles ahead. 

“Turn when you get to those lights,” the blonde mumbled, as if he was suggesting it instead of telling the older boy.  
“Whatever you say,” was what he received in response. Luke felt his phone vibrate.  
“Dude you gotta tell him. Do it now, this is perfect.” It was Calum. The blonde let out a sigh, knowing his friend was right, and put his phone back down after typing out an ‘ok.’

Once they reached the lights, an open parking lot was revealed that looked pretty vacant. Michael parked the car and moved his seat back a few inches before looking over to the blonde beside him. Quietly but ever-so-confidently, as he does, Michael speaks up.  
“You always looked pretty cute in that jacket,” he shook his head as if he was doubting himself.  
Now with the dim lighting over the boys’ faces, the blush on the younger’s cheeks was on display for the redhead to see, and he smiled fondly at him.

“Uh.. thanks,” he told him. “S’yours, looks nice on you too.”  
A silence fell on the both of them before Luke decided it was time for him to finally do something for himself. He leaned over the console and leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulders, and hesitantly started playing with the older boy’s fingers. Michael smiled at this, so very fond of the boy.

“So, uh..” the blonde stuttered. “I uh.. I gotta tell you something.” He winced at his own awkwardness.  
“Anything, hemmo,” Michael smiled down at him. 

“Well I uh.. I’ve known for a little while now that uh.. um..” he stumbled over his anxious words.

“Luke, it’s me. Spit it out.” Michael laughed a little and nudged him on. 

“I think I uh.. well, I know, um-” “LUKE!” Michael cut off the boy in hopes of prompting him further.

Luke could feel the years of pent up frustration building up and before he could control it, words were tumbling from his lips.  
“I like you, damn it! I’m gay, and I like you, I might even love you, and I don’t know what to do about it and I know that’s a lot to take in and it’s okay if you hate me or if you want to leave, I can call Cal to come pick me up or-”  
“Sh, shh..” Michael pressed a few fingers to Luke’s sputtering mouth.

“I like you too, kid. Was just waiting for you to say it.”

“R-really?” Luke blushed, picking his head up from it’s spot on Michael’s shoulder.

“Yeah, really. Now god help me, if your lips are not on mine in the next 10 seconds.”

Luke jumped at the opportunity and smashed his dry, unexperienced lips onto the older boy’s.  
Their lips moved in sync with one another’s for minutes before Luke’s phone vibrated from the cup holder.  
“You guys fucking yet?” was the text he received from none other than Calum. He felt his cheeks heat up realizing that Michael saw. He quickly locked his phone.  
“We uh.. we don’t have to do that,” Luke mumbled sheepishly.  
Michael nodded knowingly. “We won’t, don’t worry,” he reassured the blonde, sensing his anxiety in the situation. Luke relaxed and leaned back into Michael’s touch, letting out a yawn.  
“Let’s go home,” the redhead said quietly, placing a kiss on the younger’s temple.  
Luke nodded and picked his head up, smiling to himself and he watched Michael shift the car back into drive, and then slowly inch his hand over and into Luke’s.


End file.
